Holding On
by irishartemis
Summary: I was finally starting to heal up after my stumble, and a trip to the aquarium sounded like a good idea. How wrong I was. It seemed very little could go smoothly with those two around. Murphy/OC/Connor.


**Author's Note:** _Hello again, all! Here's the latest in my little Boondock series. Takes place after Helping Hands. This one is Murphy/OC/Connor smut, and is a bit of a combination of requests with a threesome and jealous twins. As usual, if I've missed anything or made a mistake, my bad. _

_ Hope you like it. And if you feel like leaving some commentary on the way out, it's much appreciated!_

* * *

"Ye sure yer all right, lass?"

"I'm fine. There's more places to sit here than at the zoo. Less walking, too." I smiled at Connor's concern and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll tell you if I'm not."

The blonde nudged my shoulder with his own. "Promise?"

"Yes, you big girl. I promise," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Hey, be nice. Or Murph 'n' I'll feed ye t' th' sharks," Connor chastised, the finger reading 'VERITAS' pointing toward the large tank his twin was looking through.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. I had enough of sitting on my ass. At home and at work. On top of it all, the MacManus brothers were still keeping an eye on me when they could to make sure I didn't 'overdo it.' I was doing better than I had been after the fall that resulted in my sprained ankle. I could at least move around a lot easier on the crutches the boys had scrounged up for me. They must have believed I was getting better if I could convince them I was healing enough to go on an outing to the aquarium. Thankfully, it only required a little argument, most of it with Connor – the overprotective ass. Although, in the end, apparently threatening to cut off sex _does_ work.

Connor held his fingers out toward me like pincers. "Careful. I may have t' take that tongue o' yers."

"You wouldn't. You like my tongue where it is."

His grin turned lecherous. "Aye, I do. It's quite talented. Doesn't mean I can't do this, though," he said, deft fingers attacking my sides and making me squeal with laughter.

"Connor! Stop it!"

He chuckled, but didn't relent, fingers creeping to my ribs.

"Stop!" I squealed. "This isn't funny!"

"'Tis a bit."

Laughing hard, I wiggled away and knocked into the crutches that were leaning against the wall next to me. Before they started to slide too far, a hand shot out to catch them. I looked up to see Murphy shaking his head at us with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Connor, what are ye doin' t' th' poor girl? She loses those, yer carryin' 'er home again."

"Are you saying you wouldn't?"

"Didn't say that. I'd rather it be me brudder doin' it than meself."

I stared hard at him in response to that statement, making him quickly backpedal.

"Not that I wouldn't, but –uh – if it's Connor's fault, he should be th' one t' make it right."

I glanced over at said MacManus to see him with his own smirk as he watched his brother dig himself further and further into a hole. Turning back to Murphy, I watched him smile at me sweetly.

"You know I'd carry ye anywhere ye wanted me to, girl," he said, reaching for my free hand so he could place a kiss to the inside of my wrist. Charming bastard. Him and his brother. I hope their mother knew what she raised. But then again, I realized if they were like this now, they had to be terrors going through puberty. That poor woman…

I smiled up at the darker twin, despite the shiver that ran through me at the heated look he sent me. Those blue eyes could just cut right through you. I placed my hand on Connor's knee and squeezed lightly to tell him I knew he'd be willing to do the same. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the side of his mouth tilt upwards as his hand rubbed circles on my lower back.

"You done looking at the sharks?" I asked Murphy before scooting to the edge of the bench his twin and I sat on.

He nodded, and automatically reached for my crutches to pass them to me. Connor shifted closer as I got myself sorted so I could push myself to standing. Both pairs of eyes were on me as I got my feet under me, resisting the urge to huff in annoyance. It had taken the boys a bit to realize I wasn't going to break using crutches. But they were still learning, despite tensing every time I shifted to sit or stand with the damn things. Connor smoothly stood next to me, his hand brushing between my shoulder blades, while Murphy moved away to prevent anyone from walking into me. Their eyes didn't stray at all as I got comfortable on my feet again. Bracing myself, I started to move forward until I got slightly distracted by a rather large shark swimming past the viewing glass of the tank.

Connor drew my attention back to him when his hand cupped the nape of my neck. His thumb brushed over the side of my throat, making me shudder. "Where'd ye want t' go next, lass?"

I bit my lip, trying to hold in my whimper as I gripped my crutches tighter. Damn that man. They both knew I would turn into a shaking mess if they touched my neck. And they did it at every opportunity, which often led me to jumping them or cursing them out, depending on the situation. This happened to be one of the later occasions.

"For fuck's sake, Connor," I breathed. "Really?"

He chuckled in that self-satisfied way he did when he got a desired reaction out of me. "Jus' wanna know what ye'd like t' see next, is all. I haven't done anythin' yet."

I huffed and turned to Murphy for some help, but his attention was drawn to the group of giggling girls, who couldn't have been more than sixteen, that kept looking our way. Seriously? And he had that same self-important look on his face that his twin had. I whacked him hard in the leg with a crutch.

The darker MacManus yelped. "Th' fuck?!"

"What are you doing?"

"Jus' bein' friendly. They waved at me first."

I rolled my eyes. Murphy was a flirt with anything that had tits, but he wasn't some sick pervert. Well, he could be a pervert, but it wasn't in the illegal sense. And my playful puppy had also made it clear that he was mine, and I was his. And his brother's.

"Sorry, girl. Didn't mean t' ignore ye."

I shook my head with a rueful smile, having been annoyed by it but not being able to do much about it. "It's all right, Murphy. You're just being you," I replied, hobbling past him. "Come on. Sea turtles, please."

"You heard th' lass, Casanova. Turtles it 'tis."

"Fuck you. An' they better be of th' teenage mutant ninja kind."

They weren't the mutant ninja kind of turtles that Murphy was hoping for, but he was still watching them swim about with us. I was content with watching the animals move gracefully through the water, while grumbling about my clumsiness at the same time. The boys laughed as I complained, which made me just glare at them in return.

Murphy leaned over to kiss my temple. "Be right back, girl."

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta take a piss. Can I do that, Ma?"

"I dunno. Can you?"

Connor snorted next to me, making me smile slightly at Murphy.

"Fuckin' more trouble than yer worth sometimes, swear t' th' Lord," he muttered to himself before wandering off.

Ten minutes later when Murphy hadn't returned, Connor was getting annoyed at his brother.

"Who th' fuck knows where that asshole went," he muttered to himself, much like his brother had. Poor Connor. Always playing older brother in ways he probably shouldn't have to as a grown man.

The elder MacManus kissed me on the cheek. "Stay here for me until I come back wit' that fucker?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a five year old. And where the hell do you think I'd b going?"

He pulled me to his side, minding my crutches, to whisper in my ear. "Careful, lass. I still haven't gotten th' chance t' tie ye up, an' I've been lookin' forward t' it."

I whimpered at the thought of that. Fucking asshole. I'd strangle that man if I thought I could get away with it. The threat – if you could call it one – made me nod jerkily. "So, right here? What if I want to move over there?" I asked, pointing to the far wall.

"As long as I don't have t' hunt ye down as well – an' believe me, ye wouldn't enjoy it – I don't care where yer standin' in this room."

Smirking, he took my silence for unquestionable agreement. A large hand swept down my back and over the curve of my ass teasingly before he left me with the sea turtles, reminding me to stay put.

The aquarium at this time of day wasn't that busy, so there weren't even that many people to watch when the turtles got tiresome. I wasn't sure where Murphy, and subsequently Connor, had wandered off to, but I wasn't that surprised by those two anymore. They always had to keep me on my toes. Leaning forward further to get a better look at the animals, I let my mind wander and barely heard my name being called until the person was right next to me.

"Tom! How've you been?" I reached up awkwardly to hug him. Tom had been a friend of mine while we were at school. He was working on marine biology while I was working on my history degree. I hadn't seen him since I'd finished my program and he continued on with his. But he'd always been very nice to me, and quite fun to hang out with. It hadn't hurt that he was not bad looking, either. I'd actually been disappointed when we lost contact, but I was pleasantly surprised to find him here.

He laughed and returned my hug. "I've been fine. What'd you do to yourself this time?"

Tom was very familiar with my clumsiness. It was a never-ending source of amusement to him. That and my shortness. Much like it was for the MacManus brothers.

I glanced at my bad ankle. "Cat."

"When'd you get a cat?"

I could feel myself blush. "I didn't. You'd believe me if I told you one tripped me while I was taking a walk, would you?"

He looked at me for a second and shook his head. "Surprisingly, yes."

Shrugging, I looked up at him with a rueful smirk. "Yeah…What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Whose fault is that? You moved and never gave me your new number."

"Sorry."

He reached out to pat my head fondly, making me smile and attempt to bat his hand away. "It's okay. I'm used to your absentmindedness. I've actually been working here since I finished up. Rehab for the turtles," he said, jerking his chin toward the holding tank.

"That's great. I'm really glad it's working out for you."

"Well, what about you? What are you up to?"

"Visiting," I replied offhandedly.

"I meant since college, you ass." Tom shook his head. "I can see you're still a pain in the ass."

I smiled brightly at him. "Of course. You didn't think that would change, would you?"

He snorted. "No, not really." Looking around for a second, he pointed to an unoccupied niche of a display. "Come on. Let's get you sitting down before you fall over."

I rolled my eyes again. Why did very single man I knew think I needed help? Yeah, I was accident prone, but I wasn't that bad. Then again, Tom had already seen the extent of what I was capable of. Letting him guide me over to our corner, he placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me as I wobbled, shifting my weight so I could sit.

"So spill. Where the hell have you been?" he asked as he sat down.

I shook my head. "Not much. I haven't been able to get that museum job yet. Still working on it, though. I mean there's gotta be _something_ like that in _Boston_, right?"

He nodded. "You'd think so. But then again, if those old bastards would drop dead, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?"

I laughed, quite loudly, in fact. He'd always been subjected to my continuous complaints of elderly museum personnel clinging to their positions, despite being completely out of date. It made me quite happy to realize it felt like we were picking up right where we left off.

"I wish."

"So what have you been doing while you've been looking? I know you're not giving up on that shit that easy."

Tom did know me so well. Almost six years of school would do that. I shrugged. "Store for now."

"That's gotta be _so_ pleasant for you, too."

"Of course. I haven't killed anyone yet, though."

"Key word is 'yet'."

I laughed again. The man had always been able to make m laugh.

He smiled at me and reached for my hand to squeeze it. "I missed you."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Here." He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a notebook. Pulling the pen that had always been permanently attached to behind his ear down, he flipped open the book to jot some numbers down. He tore of the slip of paper and handed it to me. "Don't lose it this time."

I looked at the phone number before slipping the piece of paper into my pocket. "I won't," I said and snatched his notepad from him. He readily passed over his pen, and I scribbled down my own number. "There. Now you can't bitch anymore."

"I don't need your permission to do anything."

I huffed. "I know you don't."

"Lass?"

Looking away from my friend, I turned my gaze to my twins. Connor and Murphy stood shoulder to shoulder in front of us, both pairs of blue eyes fixed not on me, but on Tom.

"Finally. You guys took long enough," I said, trying to overlook the piercing look the boys were giving my friend. "Tom, this is Connor and Murphy. They're…" I trailed off, uncertain as to how to explain that I was seeing them both at once."

"Th' lass's our girl," Murphy supplied readily.

"Aye. She is," Connor agreed.

I felt like smacking my forehead. Or them. Could they have sounded any more possessive? I decided to attempt to ignore that. "Tom and I went to school together. Met at orientation, been friends since, right?"

Tom nodded. "As if I didn't mean enough weird people in my own major, then you come along."

"I do what I can," I said with a smile. Glancing at the boys, I could see the tension in their bodies. They only held themselves that way when they were gearing up for a fight. Good Lord. Were they jealous?

Tom apparently hadn't noticed because he'd been busy glancing at his watch and shoving his notepad back into his pocket. "I gotta get back. We got a turtle that we're releasing soon, and we have to get the arrangements finished so he can go back to the ocean."

I nodded, happy that I got to see my friend. I hadn't expected him to be able to keep me company for as long as he had. "Good luck with it."

"Thanks. We can always use some of that." He reached over to hug me briefly before standing. "You'll actually keep in touch this time?"

"Yeah. I'll call you and we'll grab lunch or something."

Tom smiled. "Perfect." He looked over at the twins and offered them his hand. "Nice meeting you guys. Keep an eye on her, will you? She needs it."

"Don't worry. We already do," Connor said quite firmly.

"I can take care of myself, you know," I protested to everyone present.

"Shut it, girl. We know ye too well by now."

I pressed my lips together in a hard line as Murphy silenced me.

Tom laughed. "Glad to hear it. Stay out of trouble, Squirt," he said to me, giving me one last smile before leaving to head back to whatever it was he did at the aquarium.

Watching my friend go, I smiled sadly. I really needed to catch up with him. I shouldn't have let it go so long without talking to him. He'd helped me get through quite a bit when I moved to Boston for school. It was hard to make good friends like that. But at least I had found Connor and Murphy. Redirecting my gaze to the Irishmen made me suck in my breath. Both of them had their eyes trained on me and their expressions were serious.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We got turned about, lass. Didn't expect ye t' be wit' another fella when we came back, though."

"Aye. Who was that anyway?"

I bristled at their words. "I told you. Tom and I went to school together. I didn't expect to see him anymore than he did me."

"Well, we jus' didn't expect t' see our girl hangin' off some other bloke while we weren't here," Murphy said sharply, gesturing in the direction Tom had gone.

"I'm sorry, Murphy. Did you want to repeat that? It sounded like you were saying I was cheating on you for giving a friend I haven't seen in over a _year_ a hug."

"Yer touchin' some guy that we have no clue who th' fuck he is. What'd ye expect us t' think?" Connor added, jumping to his brother's defense.

"I'm sorry, but I'd expect you to realize I'm not gonna be seeing someone else when I'm on a date…thing…with you two," I bit out before reaching for my crutches. "And do you really think I would?"

The boys looked at each other but didn't say anything. Their silence was quite unnerving. Did they actually think I would cheat on them? That thought hurt more than anything else they might have to say. I knew it made me insecure as hell, but I would have thought by now they would understand I really didn't want or need anyone else. The two of them were more than enough.

I gathered my crutches easily enough when Connor tried to reach for me. "Don't."

"Lass, we jus' –"

"No," I said, pushing myself to standing before adjusting so I could push past the two Irishmen. "You two can flirt with other women, but I can't fucking be happy to see a friend? Fuck you both." I hobbled away from them. And I think I may have trod on Murphy's booted foot, but I couldn't be bothered to care.

I made my way to the nearest ladies room I could find to calm myself down. It wasn't like I could easily get across the city by myself, so I needed to wait until I could face the pair of idiots again without wanting to punch them. It _was_ a social convention that men didn't go into the women's bathroom, but I should have known better. The MacManus brothers were ever really ones for following social norms. Standing at the sinks, I didn't think anything of the door opening. I figured I would make it look like I was going about my business and whoever came in would eventually leave. That idea took a backseat when I heard the lock on the door click, making my head shoot up in surprise. A pair of bright blue eyes met mine in the mirror and I was crowded forward into the counter, my hips digging into the sharp edge.

"Yer not very good at hidin' from us, girl," Murphy said, covering my hands that were resting on the counter with his own.

My heart started to beat a little faster as the darker twin pressed against me, almost dwarfing me with his size. I could hear stall doors creaking open and closed, telling me where his brother was. Apparently, they did not want an audience.

Murphy bent his head closer to mine, keeping our eyes locked in the mirror as one of his hands moved to grasp my hip. "I'm sorry if we upset ye, but ye gotta see it from our perspective." He started to nuzzle my jaw and press teasing kisses along it. "How were we supposed t' know th' guy's a friend? Fer all we knew he's makin' a move on ye."

Dropping my head back onto his shoulder as he continued to lavish attention on me, I whimpered, feeling his hand creeping underneath the hem of my shirt to caress bare skin. My breath caught as Connor came up behind us in the mirror, his eyes dark and locked onto mine.

"Aye, lass," the blonde agreed. He grasped one of my hands and brought it up to his lips, warm breath ghosting over my skin. "Yer ours. Ye think we're lettin' anyone take ye away from us?" He gave my wrist a sharp bite, making me gasp, before sucking on the skin enough to leave a bruise. My knees went weak as he blew cool air over the mark at the same time his brother decided to run his tongue lightly up my throat. I wasn't sure what they were playing at, but I found myself wanting to agree with whatever it was, even though I was still irritated with them.

Murphy's arm came around me tightly, his free hand grasping my chin to turn my face toward his. "Yer not goin' anywhere," he declared, crashing his lips into mine.

I pulled my hand out of Connor's grasp so I could cling to Murphy as he kissed me harshly, all teeth and tongue. His hand cupped my breast and squeezed roughly, making me moan. I was so absorbed in what he was doing that I barely had any thought for the fact that Connor was still in the room with us. As Murphy's tongue twined with mine, he pulled me around so I could face him properly. Both hands dropped to the hem of my shirt and pushed it up to the tops of my breasts before grabbing them again.

Gasping for breath, I clutched at his shoulders while he made his way to my chest, kissing and mouthing at my skin. I felt warmth at my back, and I realized with a flush that Connor had sandwiched me between their bodies. He grasped my hips possessively and pressed against me, biting at my neck. A hand shot from Murphy's shoulder to grasp a handful of his brother's spiky hair. I had not expected the two of them to come after me at once, as it were, and it was leaving me lightheaded.

"Ye gettin' th' picture yet, lass?" Connor rasped. His hand slid forward to the front of my jeans, fingers running over the bare skin of my waist. A quick flick of his wrist had the button undone and the zipper down. He pressed his palm flat against me. "Well?"

I clutched at the nape of his neck tighter as Murphy took the opportunity to pull down one of the cups of my bra, freeing my breast. Glancing up at me through dark lashes, the darker twin latched onto me, running his tongue over my nipple before his lips followed, sucking hard. I let out a moan and dug my fingers into his shoulder.

"Murph, I don't think she's quite got th' idea." Connor's hand slipped underneath my open pants and panties, his fingers teasingly caressing.

Murphy withdrew, my breast damp and tightening in response to the cool air. He ran calloused fingers over my nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. "Don't quite think so, either, Connor."

Connor slid a finger down between my folds and had my hips bucking into his hand as I whimpered in response. Were they actually serious? They were going to do this here with kids and families on the door? And both of them? I felt my skin flush even more and a slight sheen of sweat start to break out over my body. I didn't know if I could do it. It was so overwhelming. I grasped Connor's forearm tightly.

He nipped at my jaw. "Quiet now, lass. Ye don't want t' attract attention, do ye?"

His brother agreed. "Aye. Might be a bit awkward fer ye."

I threw my head back onto Connor's shoulder. Oh, God. They were seriously going to do this. I found the concept horrifyingly embarrassing, and at the same time the thrill of being caught was very arousing. And though of course I'd imagined it, the thought of having both boys at once made me squirm against Connor's hand. I was pretty sure I was still supposed to be annoyed with them, but they were doing everything they could to make my mind go blank.

Connor removed his hand from my jeans so he could tug me around and kiss me hard, slipping his tongue between my lips. I could feel his hand move back down my body to slide back past the fabric barriers that kept me from him, and I let out a whimper as strong fingers touched me again, stroking and rubbing firmly, before one finger pushed into me easily. Meanwhile, Murphy's hands were gliding over my bare torso as they made their way to the edges of my jeans and panties, gripping them and pushing them down. Cool air hit more of my flushed skin and I shuddered. As Connor slid another finger into me and curled them, my back arched, making Murphy press more soft kisses to my waist and hips, his own hands sliding down my legs to carefully free one leg and then the other from my jeans.

The elder twin removed his hand from between my thighs and sucked on his fingers. "Christ, lass, do you taste good."

The next thing I was aware of was being lifted and being set back down, my bare ass sitting on the edge of the counter behind us. Breathing hard, I watched the boys move in synch with each other the way they always did. Connor shrugged out of his pea coat, balling it up to stuff behind my head. Murphy dropped to his knees in front of me, shouldering his way between my legs. He grasped my hips and pulled me forward before smoothing his hands down my thighs to hold them open wide. The brunette looked up at me with mischievous eyes, and I could feel myself clench in anticipation. I couldn't believe I was letting them do this in public…

Warm fingers touched me gently and my hips shifted eagerly. I watched him just look at me for a moment until he leaned closer, moist breath ghosting over me in soft puffs. The tips of calloused fingers ran over my folds almost curiously, making my hips buck again, before being replaced with a warm, wet tongue. My head thudded back against soft wool, and I was very glad for Connor's foresight. That would have felt great banging my head against the mirror. I let out a long moan at the feeling of Murphy's mouth going to work on me, reaching for his hair so I could thread my fingers into the soft strands and cling when the tip of his tongue flicked over my clit.

Connor's mouth pressed into mine and another warm hand covered my exposed breast, squeezing hard, making me moan again. "Hush. We're gonna take care o' ye. Don't we always?"

My breath hitched as Murphy gave me a pointed swipe of his tongue, his thumb rubbing over me at the same time. I met Connor's darkened blue eyes. They did; on so many levels. I don't think I could have found a pair of more dedicated men if I tried. Opening my mouth to reply, the only thing I could get out was a shuddering gasp as Murphy slid a finger into me and sucked at my clit. I nodded jerkily to Connor's question, sliding down closer to Murphy's mouth while keeping my eyes locked on his brother.

Connor's hand spanned my throat, squeezing lightly, and he leaned closer to murmur in my ear. "Good. Ye need t' remember that," he growled low in his throat. He patted Murphy's shoulder and his twin dialed it up a notch, going to town enthusiastically.

The younger man crooked two fingers inside of my body, rubbing my walls, while licking and sucking at me. I squirmed against him as he wound me up tighter and tighter. Connor didn't stop moving his hands, kneading my breasts and whispering promises in my ears about how hard he was going to fuck me when we were alone. And he could only surmise what Murphy would do when _he_ got me to himself.

My whimpers and groans continued to increase in volume and intensity as I felt myself getting closer. I let out a particularly resounding cry that had Connor's hand clamping down over my mouth. His opposite hand trailed up my neck, making me clench around Murphy's fingers. Him and messing about with my neck. The elder twin's other hand cupped my breast before he mouthed at the pale skin, trailing kisses over my chest and back up my neck. He lightly kissed me, sucking at the column of my throat, leaving another bruise, and bit down. At the same time, the other twin sucked on my folds and nipped at my clit, sending me over the edge. I screamed into Connor's hand and clutched at the sink basin and Murphy's hair, trying to hold myself to Earth.

When the waves of my orgasm subsided and I was left panting and shaking, I slumped back onto Connor's coat. Jesus. Between the two of them, that had to be one of the more satisfying experiences I'd had thus far, with the boys or even in my life. I didn't think I was going to be able to move for forever and a day. I felt a pair of lips press gently to mine, and I could taste a tangy flavor on them that had me opening my closed eyes lazily. Murphy's eyes met mine.

"Ye alive, girl?"

I smiled lethargically. "Think so."

He smiled back, giving me another soft kiss. "Pretty sure you can say ye don't need anyone else but us, can ye?"

I looked at Murphy before my eyes shifted to Connor, who was standing to his brother's left. I shook my head slowly. No, I was confident I didn't need anyone else. Even if they could be jealous asshats at times.

"That's what I wanted t' hear," he said before kissing me on the forehead and moving away to start gathering my clothes.

Connor stepped forward to help me right myself. "Ye sure yer all right, lass? We kinda sprung this on ye without thinkin'."

Ever the considerate one, my Connor. _My Connor. _I still liked the sound of that. I readjusted my breasts back to their proper positions. "You definitely took me by surprise…I'm fine. Well, I may not be able to walk right for a while, but I'll live."

He smiled his crooked smile and pulled my shirt back down for me. "An' yer not mad at us, anymore?"

I looked up at him earnestly and sighed. "You two don't have any reason to be jealous of anyone. You need to get that through those thick heads of yours," I replied, tapping a finger against his temple.

The blonde reached out to cup my face in his hands, locking our eyes. "Aye. We'll do our best t' remember that." He pressed a firm kiss to my lips. "_Je pourrais vous aimer, vous savez*,_" he murmured.

"What's that mean?"

Connor smiled slightly and skirted the question, lifting me from the counter to set me down on my feet, making sure I didn't wobble too much. Murphy was already waiting for me, my crutches propped against the nearest wall, my jeans and panties already in his hands. The boys helped me finish getting dressed, and I made sure I was semi-presentable in the mirror before even thinking about leaving the bathroom.

"C'mon, lass. We'll take ye home. You've had enough excitement for one day," Connor said kissing me on the cheek before passing me my crutches.

"Aye." Murphy kissed my other cheek, his hand ushering me forward. "Let's go, girl. Walk of shame, now."

*I could love you, you know.


End file.
